


Introspective

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, This is so so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian’s thoughts about children





	Introspective

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m cheesy. I’d say sorry but I’m not really sorry

Sebastian loved visiting Kurt’s family, even more so when Burt would pull out baby pictures and show Sebastian just how adorable little Kurt was which of course embarrassed his boyfriend to no end. 

But Sebastian loved it. He loved looking at what their child could some day look like if Kurt was the one to genetically father the child. Would their son or daughter have Kurt’s delicate features and his beautiful eyes? It was a question that Sebastian always had in his mind when he thought about their future children 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Kurt come into the room with him until the man was sat next to him. He looks over at him with a smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Yeah Sebastian couldn’t wait to have children with this man


End file.
